This invention relates to a new and novel protective cover for hose connectors.
Hoses often have various connectors between sections thereof to extend the length of the hose so as to provide connection to power equipment or for other reasons. These connectors are usually metal, and are larger than the hose itself. They thus form shoulders or the like adapted to engage and damage building parts or articles when the hose is dragged in an axial direction. For example, in the truck-mounted steam cleaning business, high pressure water lines are joined together by brass or steel connectors, and these lines are dragged into and out of buildings and through various parts thereof for establishing connection between a cleaning head in the building and power equipment contained outside of the building. As these lines are dragged back and forth, the connectors catch on doors, door jambs, furniture, or other articles, and this can cause damage to the building or articles therein.
Also, the connectors themselves are subject to damage when they are dragged along the floor or driveway and also when dropped for example from windows when cleaning multiple story buildings.